


Dandelion

by NoChaser



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChaser/pseuds/NoChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thinks he finally has Justin figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit lighter. 
> 
> I have no affiliation to QaF or its principals. This is all for entertainment.

[](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/ronistone/media/Dandelion_zpsgggvvvbd.jpg.html)

You tuck his yellow head tightly under your own, breathing in his delicate spice. He just tenaciously popped up in your life and was impossible to get rid of. You smile when you think of how he flew apart when you blew him earlier, and then you laugh when you realize you've _finally_ figured him out.

Justin is a fucking dandelion.

You recall something about rubbing a dandelion under your chin – if it rubs off it means you're in love.

And, damn it, if you don't just feel bits of blond boy clinging to the skin beneath your jaw.


End file.
